Adjusting devices known from the prior art have a securing device which ensures a blocking of the adjusting device by means of frictional engagement between a brake ring and brake elements. The blocking is canceled only when an adjustment of the vehicle seat is initiated by the user.
Such adjusting devices are known, for example, from WO 2014/057091 A1 and WO 2014/207201 A1.